


October 30: Degredation

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Sex Club, but sometimes they help, declan murphy can choke, degredation, previous Amanda/Murphy, proud dick kicker of declan murphy, sex games don't solve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 30: Degredation

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of the Sin Coming On universe, so if you want a sense of how Sonny and Amanda usually fuck, it's all over there. I'll get all the bits lined up together after Kinktober is finished.

Declan Murphy shows up like a magician appearing out of smoke at the back of a theater, and Sonny spends three days trying to keep his expression neutral. He doesn't miss that Amanda's having a harder time than him, but they're busy working themselves into the ground for Declan's information, so he doesn't get a chance to ask. 

On day four, Sonny walks into the breakroom at the start of the day to possibly pour coffee directly into his mouth from the carafe and stops short at the sight of Declan crowding Amanda into a corner and clearly trying to have a conversation that Amanda doesn't want. 

"Morning!" Sonny says in his most obnoxious morning-person voice. Declan flinches at the sound of it, and Sonny's glad to see that Amanda slips to one side, away from the corner and from Declan. "Amanda, the coffee fresh?" he asks, ignoring the annoyed look Declan is aiming at him. 

"No idea," she says. She picks up the carafe and sniffs. "It smells like a three-day burnover."

"Good enough," Sonny says, holding out his cup. 

Amanda pours him a cup, then fills her own cup, which is sitting right next to the machine. The story tells itself. Amanda came in for a cup of coffee. Declan either came in for one of his own and spotted Amanda alone or came in after Amanda because he saw her walk this way. 

Sonny glances around. Declan's gone. "He followed you in here?" he asks. 

Amanda sighs and doesn't answer. She puts the carafe back on its burner with a hard thunk and stares into her coffee cup. "I fucked up," she says. "And I was hoping it wouldn't come back to haunt me, but I'm a fucking idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Sonny says. "Whatever is up with you and Murphy, it was pretty reasonable to assume you'd never have to see him again."

Amanda cuts him a glance, then breathes out hard and puts her hands on top of her head. She looks around the breakroom. It's empty. "Before you started here, I had a bad downward spiral."

"You told me," Sonny says. "That's how you worked with Murphy the first time, right?"

"Yeah. But." Amanda stretches her arms up straight and throws back her head to stare at the ceiling. "We fucked."

"What?" Sonny asks, then winces when he hears his tone. "Shit. No. That came out judgy. I'm sorry."

Amanda gives him an arch look. "No, it's fine," she deadpans. "I clearly needed to hear that."

Sonny chuckles, and he's glad to see Amanda crack a smile. "So, what? He was hoping for a repeat?"

"Apparently, he's into me and wants to make a go of it."

"What do you want?" Sonny asks.

"Not that," Amanda replies. "But he wanted to argue his case, and 'I'm casually fucking Carisi as needed so I don't do stupid shit like fuck you again' wasn't really a conversation I wanted to have."

"I don't know, would have been funny to see his face." Sonny grins when Amanda swats his arm and laughs. "Can I help somehow?" he asks. 

Amanda sighs deeply and shakes her head. "Not on the clock."

Sonny nods. "Okay. Well, how about I come over after work and make you dinner? We don't have to talk about the Declan thing, but at least if I'm there, I can tackle you if you think you need to do something dumb."

"That would be...pretty great," Amanda says. She picks up her coffee cup. "Thanks."

"Hey, I got your back," Sonny replies, squeezing her shoulder briefly before following her out of the breakroom.

*

"Go home," Liv says to Sonny and Amanda and Fin just after six. "It's been a long few days, and sitting here waiting for information isn't going to get us anywhere any faster."

"We need--"

"Murphy," Liv says, a threatening edge to her voice, "if you want to keep going, I won't stop you. But _my people_ are going home. You know how to reach us."

"You know the timing of this is important, Liv."

"I know how this works better than you do, Murphy. I've been running this squad for a few years now."

Sonny whistles under his breath at the dig. He glances at Amanda, who looks half-delighted and half-terrified at the territorial battle. "We'll get out of your hair, Boss," Sonny says to Liv. "You tell Noah I'll be over to help with his Legos in a couple of days, okay?"

Liv flashes him a genuine smile. "I will. Thanks, Carisi."

Fin and Amanda say their goodbyes as well, and the three of them get onto the elevator at the same time.

"I'd feel bad for him if he wasn't being so damn stupid," Fin says as the doors close.

"Some guys learn by getting slapped in the face," Amanda says darkly. "I say let Liv slap him."

Fin gives her a look, then chuckles. "Maybe we should have stayed for the show."

Amanda cracks a grin, and Sonny chuckles in agreement.

*

Sonny makes an easy dinner of fish and vegetables with brown rice. Amanda opens a bottle of white wine, and they eat and talk about nothing in particular as Frannie alternately puts her chin on their knees to beg for scraps. 

Once the dishes are rinsed and in the dishwasher, Amanda opens a second bottle of wine and hands it to Sonny to pour while she flops on the couch. 

"So, the Murphy thing," she says. 

"The Murphy thing," Sonny replies as he hands her a glass. "I don't need details."

"There's not many to give. We fucked a few times. It was a dumb thing I did, and I don't want to do it agian."

Sonny gives her a moment to continue. She stares at the ceiling. "But?" he prompts quietly.

Amanda turns her head to look at him. "But I also feel like I shouldn't get away with it."

"Get away with what?"

Amanda shrugs. She sits up and sips her wine. "I dunno. Being dumb enough to fuck him? Being so messed up I thought it was a good idea?"

Sonny considers that, sipping his own wine. "Have you talked to your therapist about it?"

"Yeah, but I was under the impression I wouldn't see him again, so I didn't do any work about seeing him again and how to handle it." Amanda groans and scrubs a hand through her hair. "I just...I want someone to tell me I'm a fucking idiot but...like. In a way that helps, I guess."

An idea blooms in Sonny's mind. "What if I said it?" he asks. "Would it help to hear it from me?"

"No, because I know you don't think I'm a fucking idiot," Amanda replies. She flashes Sonny a rueful smile.

"What if a stranger came up and insulted you?" Sonny asks. "I mean, like, in a planned way."

Amanda cocks her head. "Like how? I put out a Craigslist ad asking for someone to call and humiliate me?"

Sonny chuckles. "Not exactly. I was thinking more like the club has a kink night. It includes degradation play. You could sit somewhere, and I could find people to come over and be rude to you. We could decide beforehand what you're comfortable hearing or doing, and build it from there."

Amanda is silent for a couple of minutes. Sonny lets her think about it. Even for the sort of stuff they get up to, it's out there a bit. "Maybe," she says. "I should talk to my therapist first."

Sonny nods. "Sure. Lemme know."

*

**Amanda:** Just got done with the therapist.  
**Amanda:** She's up to date on you and me and the fucking and everything.  
**Amanda:** I mean I told her awhile ago. I didn't just drop it on her today.  
**Amanda:** FUCK.  
**Amanda:** Anyway.  
**Amanda:** She thinks you're safe, etc. So, yeah, let's do this humiliation thing.

*

They go to the club three nights later. Murphy's given up trying to talk to Amanda outside of anything work-related, but she's still carrying tension when Sonny picks her up.

"You need anything before we go?" he asks.

Amanda runs her hands down her dress and toys with the hem. "A filthy quickie would be amazing."

Sonny responds by backing her up against the wall and and kissing her messily as he hoists her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. He gets his pants open and shoves her panties to one side, groaning when he touches her cunt. "Fuck, you're wet."

"Tried to take care of things myself, but it didn't work," Amanda says, grabbing onto Sonny's shoulders. "Needed a real dick too much, I guess."

"You gonna scream when I fuck you?" Sonny asks, spreading her lips so he can slide his dick in. 

"I wanna be a good girl," Amanda pants, then groans as Sonny pushes into her hard. "Fuck. Yeah."

"You are a good girl," Sonny says into her ear as he grabs the backs of her thighs and fucks her hard. "Such a good, slutty girl. Gonna be a good girl and scream for me, aren't you?"

"Yes. Fuck."

"Gonna come on my dick."

"Yes. Yes."

"Gonna feel how I fucked you while we're at the club. Gonna know how good I fuck you all goddamn night."

Amanda can only pant and clench hard around Sonny's dick. She milks it as he keeps fucking her, letting out a short yell when he presses her clit with his thumb.

"That's not a scream," Sonny says, a mean grin in his voice. "Be a good girl and let the neighbors hear how much you like getting fucked."

Amanda gasps and tries to grind against Sonny's dick or his fingers, but she doesn't have the leverage. She groans loudly and claws at his shoulders. The scream surprises her, high-pitched and mixed with a groan, and then it repeats as she comes so hard she barely manages to hold on. 

"Oh, good girl," Sonny says. He doesn't pause his thrusts, doesn't let Amanda shift position. Just fucks hard and fast and uses her in a way that sends a thrill up her spine. 

"Yeah, that's it," she says drunkenly. "Fuck me like you mean it."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Sonny breathes over and over. He slams into Amanda one more time, then goes still, biting lightly at her shoulder as he comes. 

They catch their breath together, then Sonny lowers her to the floor and does up his pants. "That help?"

"God, you are the greatest friend," Amanda says with a laugh.

*

Amanda sits in an armchair against the wall in a small conversation nook at the club and waits for Sonny to bring her a drink. She can see him at the bar and watches as he leans towards another man and speaks to him. She meets the man's gaze when he looks over, and she raises her chin when he steps away from the bar to approach her.

"Amanda?" he asks.

"That's me," she says.

"Sonny sent me over."

"Okay." She takes a slow, deep breath, letting herself feel her nervousness about what's to happen.

"I'm curious about something he said."

This is all part of the agreed upon plan, but Amanda still has to take a moment before she answers. "What did he say?"

"He said you're a dumb slut who wouldn't know good dick if it dropped in your mouth."

For a moment, all Amanda can feel is shock and humiliation, but it's tempered with the knowledge that this is a game. That Sonny doesn't think that. That this man doesn't know anything about her. That they're playing within her parameters. She gives the man a sharp smile. "I think you have me confused with someone else," she says. 

The man nods. "My mistake."

Amanda watches him walk back towards the bar, then she looks at Sonny. He's got a questioning look on his face, checking to see if she's okay. She nods and flashes him a brief smile. 

She watches Sonny speak to another man and sits up a little straighter. 

"Amanda?" he asks.

"That's me."

"Sonny sent me over. I'm curious about something he said."

"What did he say?"

"He said you'd blow any guy who bought you a cheeseburger at a drive-thru."

*

"Amanda?"

"That's me."

"Sonny sent me over. I'm curious about something he said."

"What'd he say?"

"He said you're only good enough to come on, not to introduce to anyone."

*

"What'd he say?"

"He said you're a good fuck as long as you don't mind being third in line."

*

"He said you're barely worth the cab fare when there's a perfectly good Fleshlight in the nightstand."

*

When Sonny finally walks over from the bar, Amanda's flushed and pressing her thighs together hard. 

"You okay?" He asks, setting a glass of wine on the table next to her chair. He sits in the chair next to her.

She shivers as she breathes, and she can feel her nipples poking against her dress. "I was not expecting to be so turned on by it."

Sonny laughs quietly. "What? Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean…" She shivers again. "It's kind of like being called a good girl when we're fucking because you're praising me for fucking. Except it's people shaming me for fucking except they're not _actually_ shaming me. Does that make sense?"

"I think I get it. It's sort of rewiring your expectations?"

"Yeah. I mean, I knew I liked to play rough and stuff, and you've definitely said some things that should be humiliating but turn me on, but this is different. I know you. I didn't know any of them, and hearing strangers say all the worst things about me knowing it's just an act is…" Amanda rocks her hips back and forth in the chair. "It feels really powerful."

Sonny watches her rock and sets his own glass next to hers. "You need help with that?"

Amanda scrambles onto his lap and shoves his hand up under her skirt. "God, I feel like such a slut."

"It's because you are," Sonny says as he trails his fingers over her panties. "You're a filthy fucking slut."

Amanda moans and grinds on his hand. "Not even worthy of cab fare," she says with a sigh, and everything she's been hating about fucking Murphy dissolves away as she rides Sonny's hand with a bunch of strangers watching.


End file.
